


Lipstick

by Sinhaya



Category: GOT7
Genre: Crushes, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, tom ford ad, voyeurism somehow?, yk the lipstick ad?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28709418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinhaya/pseuds/Sinhaya
Summary: Jackson feels the aftereffects of watching the Tom Ford ad Jinyoung filmed but doesn't expect the younger to join him ...
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Lipstick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [omgahgase](https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgahgase/gifts).



> Hi Miah, here's my gift to you, its shameless smut, and well its as bad as it can get it ^^
> 
> Happy birthday baby, I wish you all the happiness in the world ^^

Jackson is on his bed, one hand behind him gripping at the sheets, back arched. His eyes are closed, teeth biting at his lower lip, nearly drawing blood. 

The hand on his cock is fast, painfully so, as he nearly moans too loud, the sound stopping at the back of his throat.

He can’t be loud, because his best friend is just behind the wall next to him, and it is as thick as paper. 

He can’t be loud because Jinyoung would hear him moaning his name, and that should never happen.

Jinyoung should never know what goes through his best friend’s mind, what he always thought about when he wasn’t in Korea, when he was away, with nothing else but his imagination to distract him.

Jackson digs at his slit, a shiver going through as he feels his finger turn wet with precome. He can’t help but think about Jinyoung, how his voice sounds so sweet, how his smile is so precious, how his body is just  _ sinful _ .

He groans, pleasure amplifying in his lower stomach as he remembers the younger’s smile, his lips covered in bright red lipstick. Because, yes, all of this happened because of that  _ one clip _ , the one clip he came across on his Twitter.

A small clip, a few seconds showing the lipstick Jinyoung wore a few weeks earlier in an ad for Tom Ford. He was dressed in a blue suit, and a white shirt and was promoting lipstick – bright red lipstick.

Jackson couldn’t believe that his best friend had actually worn such a bright color on his lips, emphasizing their plumpness, the fullness, and just how beautiful and tempting they look. More than that, the intensity of the younger’s stare at the camera was making it seem like Jinyoung was actually in front of him.

The older’s hand goes faster on his member, tightening painfully as he bites down again on his lower lip. 

  
  


Head thrown back, “ugh-  _ fuck _ \-  _ Jinyoung, _ ” he hisses as gets his hand off from his cock.

He sits further on his bed, back against the rough surface of his wooden headboard, throwing his blankets on the floor. As he looks up from the floor, his eyes widen at the sight of a sliver of light coming from the door. 

Jinyoung, jaw hanging, trembling as he stood under the door frame.

Jackson doesn’t know what to do, what to say, and he’s still completely _ hard _ . The younger is just staring at him, not saying anything and Jackson is panicking because what did the other see or hear that made him this shocked? He’s panting, breathing hard as he tries to calm down, still  _ frustrated _ as fuck but scared because he can swear Jinyoung is looking at him with those eyes, the eyes he normally has for the people he doesn’t want to come close to.

But then, the younger takes a step towards him, closing the door behind him, bathing in the darkness of the room. 

Jackson gulps to every step Jinyoung takes in his direction and when he finally is in front of him, the older stops breathing.

Jackson is naked, stark naked, and he can feel that Jinyoung was staring at him. A stare that made the older want to crawl under his sheets, disappear from the other.

“Can I help?” a murmur fills the room, so low Jackson would have missed it if it wasn’t so silent. A few seconds pass before the older actually processes what the other said, during which nothing is spoken, no sound is heard.

Jackson, eyes wide in surprise and shock, takes a good look at his best friend in front of him. 

Cheeks flushed, and ears red, the younger seems eager and somehow  _ turned on _ ?

Jackson smirks at the realization and sits back comfortably again, staring deeply at the younger man. He wears his confidence proudly again, one eyebrow lifted as he contemplates what to do.

He hums softly, looking at Jinyoung, before saying “ Well, what are you waiting for then, Angel?” 

He can hear the younger gasp and he chuckles lowly at the implication. The other slowly comes closer, climbing on the king bed, making his way towards the older’s body.

Jackson may seem completely in control but in all honesty, he was about to lose his mind. This was his wildest fantasy coming true, the man of his dreams actually crawling on his bed, for  _ him _ .

He sees the other coming closer and closer until he tentatively straddles him. Jackson looks up to see his best friend on his lap, thighs caging his own, and he gulps at the thoughts he has. 

Jinyoung, on his lap, pushing himself up and down on his cock, trying to build pace but failing as his legs give up, whining as he begs the older to ruin him, to go faster, to give him  _ more.  _

He groans at the thought and feels the man on his lap shudder at the sound. 

Jackson moves his hands closer to Jinyoung, massaging his thighs, thumbs pressing lightly at the sensitive skin on the inside. He hears the younger moan quietly and doesn’t hesitate to grab the other tighter as if he could mark his handprints on him.

Jinyoung slowly puts his hands on the older’s member, staring at Jackson in the eyes as he does it, and the latter can feel the intensity of the moment. 

Jackson hisses as Jinyoung starts stroking him, slowly at first before building his pace. The older cannot help but groan at the feeling growing in his lower stomach, the pleasurable pressure steadily building up again.

“Angel, you might want to stop if you don’t want me to come like this,” He whispers, feeling very sensitive.

Jinyoung shifts and Jackson can see that the younger is lowering his sweatpants, still silently staring at him. Jinyoung takes place again, and the skin on skin contact is nearly too much for the older.

“Are you sure you want to do this?’ Jackson asks, because as much as he is excited about what is eventually about to happen, he also needs to make sure that the younger is on the same page.

The room is silent for a small moment, as Jinyoung takes his time to answer, Jackson can see the other’s dilated pupils, his panted breathing but he needs to know for sure.

The younger nods, but Jackson wants to hear the other speak again.

“Your voice, baby, I need you to use your voice,” he whispers as he rubs small circles on Jinyoung’s thighs.

“YES! Please!”Jinyoung whimpers loudly, and Jackson doesn’t hesitate to let his hands wander around the younger’s bare flesh.

Lubed fingers trail down the curve of Jinyoung’s ass, and the younger arches back when they get to their final destination, much to Jackson’s pleasure, who smirks as he sees his partner like this.

But Jinyoung moves from his lap, staring deeply at Jackson as he takes the older’s member in his hand, leaning forward, eyes still looking at the other.

Jackson stills at the sudden move, eyes fixed on the younger, feeling hypnotized by what the other was doing, shocked by his sudden confidence. He can feel Jinyoung’s breath hitting on his cock and he cannot take his eyes away from him as he stares at the younger’s mouth taking him entirely.

He cannot take his eyes away as he finally sees the object of his wildest dreams becoming reality so soon, as he sees Jinyoung’s swollen, bright lips kissing the top of his cock, pink tongue coming to suck at the wet slit.

Jackson throws his head back at the sensation and he forces himself not to buck his hips against the younger’s face, afraid he would come immediately.

“Jin- ugh- Jinyoung-AH, Angel,  _ fuck _ , I’m going to come-  _ god _ \- if you do that–” Jackson groans out, between moans and hisses.

The older bites his lips, in an attempt to stay focused as Jinyoung licks around the tip of his cock, as the warmth engulfs him fully. Jinyoung’s stare was fierce, confident and Jackson gulps audibly. Jinyoung looks amused by the older’s reaction.

His lips are so luscious, so perfect around his member and Jackson doesn’t want to ever forget the sight of him taking his cock in his mouth.

Jinyoung seems satisfied as he finally moves away, licking his lips as he sits back up on the older’s thighs. He whimpers loudly at the loss of feeling. He opens his eyes, vision a bit blurry because of the tears that formed in his eyes, only to feel Jinyoung taking his lubed hand in his, guiding it towards his hole, not letting Jackson take control of his own fingers, just making sure he was stretched enough not to be in pain.

Jackson is powerless as he watches the younger take his fingers in his hole, feeling the warm insides of his best friend but not being able to touch it properly. Jinyoung has his back arched, skin flushed all over, panting very hard as he finally takes out the older’s calloused fingers, only to guide Jackson’s rock-hard cock towards his ass, placing it beneath him as he sits on it slowly. 

Jackson’s eyes open wide as the both of them moan at the sensation, finally feeling complete. Jackson can’t stay down as Jinyoung starts riding him. It’s too much but not enough at the same time and he needs,  _ needs _ more.

In a few seconds, Jackson is on top of Jinyoung, the younger trapped between the sheets and the older’s body, but it didn’t seem like he cared as he gripped Jackson’s back hard enough to leave red marks.

Jackson doesn’t think about anything else, only chases his orgasm after finally making his dream come true. He lifts the younger’s legs to put them on his shoulders and he hears Jinyoung whimpering in response to the sudden shift. The older has a hectic pace, and the pressure building up in his lower stomach is so intense, nearly painful. 

The pleasure is blinding, the younger’s eyes roll back as his screams of Jackson’s name resonate in the silent room. He looks up to see the older, looking at him, stare nearly predatory, as he comes closer and closer. Jinyoung trembles in anticipation and pulls the older on him by the back of his neck, as he finally kisses Jackson. 

The older goes faster and harder, leaving him with a crying Jinyoung, whimpering in over sensitivity in his arms, as he chases his own orgasm, quick and fast.

He doesn’t need a lot because the walls surrounding his cock are warm and very tight and after a few thrusts, Jackson is also coming down from his high, Jinyoung whimpering loudly as he feels the older man filling his insides.

Jackson pulls out slowly, making sure the younger wasn’t uncomfortable by anything before leaning towards his bedside table to take out a few wet tissues he had stocked in the drawer. After cleaning Jinyoung and himself and throwing out the tissue, Jackson comes back to his bed where Jinyoung seemed to be in complete bliss.

His skin was prettily flushed, lips red and skin covered in marks that would definitely bruise the next morning, much to Jackson’s satisfaction. He lies down next to the younger, arms coming to rest on his waist, bringing him closer to his naked chest. Both of their bodies are warm, covered in sweat but as Jinyoung turns around to face the older, that fact seems to be forgotten.

Jinyoung is smiling brightly and Jackson swears he will see this sight in his dreams for the rest of his life: his best friend, in his arms, just after making love. He is shamelessly staring and doesn’t even feel embarrassed because the younger was looking like a work of art, a piece of art he had sculpted.

And that’s why he doesn’t hesitate as he tells the other what he had always wanted to tell, staring straight into the other’s eyes.

“Jinyoung-ah, I love you,” Jackson hopes his feelings are reciprocated, somehow knows they are because if they weren’t, the younger wouldn’t be in his arms.

“I know,” The younger answers as he looks at him, “I love you too Sseun-ah,” He adds before leaning closer to kiss him.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone come talk to me on my twt @_sinhaya  
> thank you zoe for betaing this and well the jppc i love you like always ^^


End file.
